elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Orsinium
Orsinium (elf. Przeklęte MiastoPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions), zwane też Nowym OrsiniumPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium – orkowe miasto-prowincja. W The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall i The Elder Scrolls Online pojawia się ono jako miasto stołeczne Orków. Orsinium było ulokowane wewnątrz bretońskiej prowincji Wysoka Skała, w zachodnim Tamriel. Obecnie miasto leży w Górach Smoczego Ogona, między Skyrim i Hammerfell. Loading Screens in Skyrim W grach * Orsinium (Daggerfall) * Orsiunium (Online) Historia Pierwsze Orsinium Po spaczeniu Trinimaca i przeobrażeniu się grupy Aldmerów w Orismerów, mieszkańcy Wysp Summerset, brzydzący się swoimi kuzynami, wygnali orków z archipelagu. Wielu osadników zostało uwolnionych przez władców Wysp Summerset i zezwolono im na osiedlenie się na północ od Valenwood. W 1E 874 wielka grupa Orsimerów i Goblinów pod przywództwem wodza ThulgegaBangkorai, Shield of High Rock udała się na kontynent gdzie osiedlili się w okolicach Saarthal, walcząc o swoje miejsce w tym świecie z Nordami i Chimerami. Wojnę ostatecznie przegrali i byli zmuszeni do ucieczki na wschód, do gór wrothgarskich. Pierwsze Orsinium zostało założone przez wodza Orków, Toruga gro-Igrona. Na początku była to tylko mała zbieranina chat, ale gdy rozeszła się wieść do innych Orków z Tamriel o tej rozwijającej się cywilizacji, wysoko w Górach Wrothgarskich zaczęło wyrastać dużo więcej stałych osiedli. W pierwszych latach istnienia miasta, inne rasy Tamriel postrzegały to miasto jako miejsce rządów barbarzyńców, którzy pustoszyli ziemie swoich sąsiadów. W myślach Bretonów było postrzegane jako małe górskie królestwo, gdzie żyjący na skałach Orsimerowie sekretnie planowali najazdy na ziemie „cywilizowanych” sąsiadów mieszkających w dolinach. Orkowi historycy mają jednak inne zdanie na ten temat, według ich poglądów taka opinia wynika z ekstrawaganckiej natury Bretonów. Według nich Orsinium było spokojnym miejscem, którego mieszkańcy żyli w prostocie prowadząc spokojne życie. Argumenty Orków są częściowo prawdziwe, ponieważ klany Shatul i Tumnosh zapewniły gospodarce miasta, odpowiednio, rozwój rolnictwa i kowalstwa. Tak naprawdę tylko jeden klan Orsimerów organizował wyprawy łupieżcze, a byli to członkowie Klanu Bagrakh, którzy kilka razy najeżdżali ziemie Klanu Igron i króla GolkarraZadanie Flames of Forge and Fallen. Jakakolwiek byłaby prawda, jest ona trudna do udowodnienia gdyż wszystkie dowody zostały zniszczone w czasie „Oblężenia Orsinium”. W 1E 950 królestwa Daggerfall i Sentinel, z pomocą Zakonu Diagny i Rycerzy Smoka, wypowiedzieli wojnę Orsinium w odpowiedzi na najazdy okolic rzeki Bjoulsae. To wydarzenie stało się znane jako Oblężenie Orsinium, które trwało przez trzydzieści lat. Orkowe klany żyjące w mieście zjednoczyły się i stanęły do walki z ludzkimi najeźdźcami, a trzy bramy miasta zaprojektowane przez Toruga zdecydowanie utrudniały atakującym armiom wbicie się do miasta. Brama Huty upadła w 1E 960, dziesięć lat po rozpoczęciu inwazji. W 1E 970 r. przywódca Zakonu Diagny, Gaiden Shinji, a także bohater Orków Baloth Krwawy Pazur, odbyli honorowy pojedynek, jednak oboje zostali zamordowani przez Joile'a z Daggerfall i generała Mercedene z Winterborn. Zamieszanie spowodowane przez to wydarzenie pozwoliło najeźdźcom przebić się przez Bramę MłotaQuest The Ashes of Our Fathers. Inwazja dobiegła końca w 1E 980 r., kiedy runęła Brama Temperamentu, a król Golkarr został zabity. The Great Siege of Orsinium Bez swojej ojczystej prowincji, Orkowie stali się wyrzutkami i potworami z punktu widzenia przeciętnego Tamrielczyka. Orkowie próbowali odbudować swoje królestwo dwa razy, lecz za każdym razem bezskutecznie Loading Screens (Online). Nowe osady były niszczone zanim mogły zostać formalnie założone. W 2E 582 r. ruiny pierwszego Orsinium ciągle leżały na swoim miejscu. Mieszkańcy gór wrothgarskich nazywają je „Starym Orsinium” Wydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium Drugie Orsinium Po zniszczeniu miasta, ziemie te przejął w swe władanie Akavirski Potentat. Nie trwało ono jednak długo, bo potentat Savirien-Chorak został zamordowany w 2E 430. W rezultacie ziemie zostały później zajęte przez barona Fulverta Guimarda w 2E 431The Royal House of King Eamond, by potem przejść pod kontrolę Przymierza Daggerfall. W 2E 566 król Emeric z Wayrest wysłał emisariuszy do gór Wrothgar z propozycją, by orkowie zaatakowali miasto Shornhelm i udzielili pomocy w zniszczeniu sił króla Ransera w Markwasten Moor. W zamian mieli by oni otrzymać ziemie gór wrothgarskich z powrotem w swoje posiadanie. Wykonali oni potem swoje zadanie pod dowództwem Kuroga Gro-Bagrakha, późniejszego króla Orsinium oraz orczego przedstawiciela Przymierza DaggerfallThe Fury of King RanserGuide to the Daggerfall Covenant. Podczas „Wojny Trzech Chorągwi” w 2E 582, Drugie Orsinium było w trakcie budowy. Miasto znajdowało się pod kontrolą Kuroga gro-Orsinium, który przyłączył je do Przymierza DaggerfallWydarzenia w The Elder Scrolls Online. Kurog nie kontrolował całego terenu gór Wrothgaru i dążył do zjednoczenia klanów Orków pod jedną frakcją. Nie było to jednak łatwe zadanie, ponieważ poparcie Kuroga dla kultu Trinimaca nie pasowało innym wodzom. W 2E 583 Kurog zaprosił wielu wodzów Orków na Moot. Okazało się, że była to pułapka, a Kurog próbował zamordować wodzów. Jego plany zostały udaremnione przez Bazrara Gro-Fharun, Eveli Sharp-Arrow i Vestige, a Kurog został później zabity przez tego ostatniego. Bazrag następnie wyprawił pogrzeb dla Kuroga, mówiąc tam, że ten był pod wpływem swojej matki i to ona wszystko zaplanowała. Presja ze strony społeczności orków w końcu doprowadziła do tego że Bazrag przyjął tytuł króla Orsinium. Po tych wydarzeniach, sojusz Orsinium z Przymierzem Daggerfall został zakwestionowany, ponieważ porozumienie między Kurogiem i Emericiem zostało zerwane śmiercią tego pierwszego. W wyniku tego Bazrag skonsultował się ze społecznością orsimerów w tej sprawie. W 2E 864 Orsimerowie zwrócili się do Tibera Septima z prośbą o nadanie im statusu Cesarskiej Prowincji. Trzecie Orsinium W 3E 399 Orkowy wizjoner, Gortwog gro-Nagorm, nabył ziemie należące kiedyś do Orków. Zaczął on budować nowe miasto Orsimerów w Tamriel. W miarę jego rozrostu, wielu myślało że spotka go los poprzedników. Gortwog okazał się jednak wielkim politykiem i dyplomatą. Rozpoczął negocjacje z sąsiadami, zawarł traktaty pokojowe z byłymi wrogami swojej rasy. Orsinium zaczęło się rozwijać. thumb|Położenie Trzeciego Orsinium Nowy władca Orsinium zwrócił się do władz cesarskich, aby podniosły królestwo do statusu Prowincji, czyniąc go uznanym za pełnoprawną część Cesarstwa. Jego wniosek został poddany przeglądowi i biorąc pod uwagę prawdopodobieństwo stabilnej przyszłości ze swoimi poprzednimi rywalami na Wysokiej Skale, wielu wierzyło, że Orsinium ma bardzo duże szanse na osiągnięcie celu. Nie wiadomo, czy Orsinium stało się prowincją przed, czy też po rozpoczęciu Czwartej Ery. Jednak w Orsinium trwał konflikt religijny. W zgodzie z tradycją Orkowie od wieków wyznają Malacatha. Gortwog zaś zainicjował kult Trinimaca, który przez większość Orków nie został zaakceptowany. Wielu Orsimerów uznaje poglądy Gortwoga za herezję. Część Orków mówi też, że Malacath może się na nich zemścić za brak wiary. Czwarte Orsinium Jakiś czas później, na początku 4E Orsinium zostało ponownie zaatakowane, tym razem przez połączone siły Bretonów i Redgardów. Interweniowały dwa cesarskie legiony: Siódmy i Piętnasty. Nie wiadomo, czy walczyli z oblegającymi, jednak uratowali oni Orków i przetransportowali część z nich do Skyrim. Lord of Souls Tak jak poprzednio, miasto zostało odbudowane, ale tym razem nie w górach wrothgarskich jak trzy poprzednie. Czwarte Orsinium zostało zbudowane w Górach Smoczego Ogona pomiędzy wschodnim Skyrim i Craglorn. Religia Malacath Mówi się, że Torug gro-Igron miał silny związek z Malacathem, a on sam spoczął po śmierci w grobie, w świątyni z Daedrycznymi opiekunami. Jego następca, król Golkarr, był gorliwym zwolennikiem MalacathaWydarzenia w queście ,,The Ashes of Our Fathers" i modlił się do bóstwa o siłę, zanim został zabity. Kiedy Bazrag Gro-Fharun objął władzę nad Drugim Orsinium, sam był bardzo pobożny wobec kultu Malacatha. Po odkryciu, że Vosh Rakh pracowali z Kurogiem, zburzona została figura Trinimaca w Świątyni Gniewu. Nie wiadomo czy wstawiono tam potem figurę Malacatha. Trinimac Choć w mniejszości, niektórzy mieszkańcy Pierwszego Orsinium prywatnie czcili Trinimaca w swoich domach, upamiętniając go małymi złotymi posągami. Król Kurog gro-Orsinium założył świątynię Trinimaca w mieście Orków, na które potem wykonano niespodziewany atak. Ponieważ wielu Orsimerów nadal faworyzuje Malacatha, wizja Kuroga by zjednoczyć klany orków z Tamriel wydawała się mocno nieprawdopodobna. Vosh Rakh, grupa fanatycznych wyznawców Trinimaca, mocno wzrośli w siłę podczas jego rządów. Wiara Gortwoga, że Trinimac nadal żyje, a Malacath jest zwykłym demonem, była oficjalnym poglądem większości czołowych księży Trzeciego Orsinium. Garstka orków w Orsinium i większość orków spoza niej, uważała przekonania Gortwoga za herezję. Wielu zwolenników Gortwoga obawiało się, że odwrócenie się od Malacatha może okazać się straszliwym błędem. Władcy Orsinium *Torug gro-Igron (1E 8?? - 1E 9??) *Golkarr (1E 9?? - 1E 980) *Kurog gro-Orsinium (2E 566 - 2E 583) *Bazrag gro-Fharun (2E 583 - ???) *Gortwog gro-Nagorm (3E 399 - ?E ???) Występowanie * * (tylko wspomniane) * (tylko wspomniane) * (tylko wspomniane) * Przypisy Nawigacja de:Orsinium en:Orsinium es:Orsinium ru:Орсиниум (Lore) sv:Orsinium Kategoria:Lore: Miasta w Wysokiej Skale